


Shower Thoughts

by GRA7SON



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex, idk they literally have sex in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRA7SON/pseuds/GRA7SON
Summary: dnf shower scene? sure
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 363





	Shower Thoughts

George stood in the shower, letting the water run over him.  
He'd been sitting there for around 10 minutes now, just letting his thoughts drown out everything around him.

The shower door opened suddenly, causing him to jump in shock and turn himself away from the door, watching as Dream stepped inside the shower like it was normal.  
He stared at Dream blankly, attempting to hide himself.

He hummed, smiling.  
"I-" He looked up, a tall figure suddenly standing over him as the door was closed, water running down his face.

Dream looked up at the shower head, changing the angle and reaching down to make the temperature hotter. "Go on."  
George's eyes slowly made their way down, his face burning with embarrassment as he looked away.

"Nevermind." He gulped, turning his whole body away from him.

Dream let out a low, unamused noise.  
The shower space suddenly felt cramped, and all he wanted to do was collapse on the floor and never get up.

"W-what-?" George asked tentatively, not daring to look over his shoulder.  
He could feel predatory eyes on him, and he turned his head momentarily.

Warm hands wrapped around his stomach.  
He let out a small noise, biting his bottom lip in hopes that Dream didn't hear it.

"G-george... You..." He practically growled in his ear.

George looked at Dream, his gaze being met with green orbs that looked practically black in the poor lighting of the shower.

"You look... so fucking pretty right now." Dream mumbled in his ear, setting his head on his shoulder.  
"You know that?"

George bit his lip harder, stifling a noise.

He let out a small gasp as the hands moved up his chest.  
He was suddenly pressed up against the wall, his back pushed against Dream's stomach and abdomen.

"Dream-" He breathed, his mouth open slightly.

He pushed up against Dream so he could get some space and turned around so he was facing him. He didn't feel like having his face pressed into the wall.  
"You're so fucking pretty." Dream hummed, smiling before leaning down and placing his lips on George's neck, sucking on the skin gently.

George let out a soft moan, the water running down his face.  
Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened, causing both boys to freeze and stare at eachother before staring at the bathroom door through the frosted glass.

"Dream? Are you in here?" Sapnap's voice came from the doorway.

Dream looked at George, his lips still on his neck. He lifted his head slightly before replying. "Uh- yeah. Just- showering."

"Mhm."

He paused.

"Any idea where George's at?"

Dream looked back down at George. They were still standing, pressed against eachother with Dream leaning over George, putting his weight on the wall.

"I think he's-" George ran a hand up Dreams chest, leaning forward and licking his shoulder, biting it, causing him to falter his words, biting his lip so he wouldn't make a noise.

"I'm not sure." He choked out, cupping a hand over his mouth and shooting a sharp glance at George.

"Oh okay. Enjoy your shower man." He left the bathroom, shutting the door.

"I will." He said in a low tone, staring back at George.

Dream replaced his lips on George's neck, sucking and biting at the skin. It felt so sweet and soft. He just wanted to keep biting it, tasting it, savoring every fucking inch until George begged him to stop.  
The water continued to run down his face as he sucked on George's neck, grinding against him subtly.

He bit down particularly hard, rubbing the skin between his teeth before sucking on it more.  
George had been letting out soft, gentle gasps, each one getting increasingly breathier.

They were both easily a mess at this point.  
"If you- keep making those.. fucking- n-noises- I'll-" Dream's voice trembled, his lips sore from sucking and biting George's neck.

His grip on his shoulder tightened, digging his fingers into George's soft skin, causing him to let out a suppressed moan, looking down and closing his eyes, his mouth still slightly open as his breathing got heavier.  
"D-dream.." George breathed.

"What do y-" His voice trailed off.

George's fingers dug into Dream's back, leaning his forehead on his shoulder, letting the water fall down his face, dripping down onto his open lips.  
George gulped, shutting his eyes even tighter.

"....what do you want to do to me..?"

It came out so quietly that Dream could barely hear it.  
His whole body tensed, his heart starting beating faster in his chest, threatened to burst out of his throat.

*I want to fuck you senseless in this shower. I want to fuck you until you scream my name, George.*  
He breathed out heavily, his thoughts racing.

*I want to hear my name come out of your mouth. I want to pin you to the wall and push you against it until you can't breathe.*  
"I want t-" He paused to take a breath.

"I want to fuck you- I want to fuck you in this shower- I want to hear my name come out of your mouth... u-until you can't breathe and you're begging me to stop-"

He feels his dick throbbing. He feels his heart racing a million miles a second.  
The hot water beat down on them, scorching their skin.

"I want to fucking devour you right here and now-"

He feels weightless.  
George brings himself up to Dreams ear, breathing heavily onto his shoulder.

"F-fuck me then..." He growls.

Dream let out a low moan in between his breaths, the air getting thicker by the second.  
Dream digs his fingers into George's shoulders again, cause George to let out a loud moan that was followed by unsteady breaths.

He slams George into the wall, grunting and pressing his body up against his.

He bites at his neck aggressively as he slowly starts to move his hips back and forth.

"H-he-" George interrupted himself with a moan.  
"F-fuck.. he's gonna hear us-" He suppresses another moan by biting down on his bottom lip.

Dream grabs his face, smashing his lips against his, biting at George's already red lips, tasting him for the first time in awhile.

He pulls away for a second, drawing his fingers up to George's face.  
"I don't... c-care-" He connects their lips again, their tongues swimming in eachother's mouths as water pours down on them.

They pull apart to drink eachother in, pressed into the wall, their faces red and hot, water dripping off of them, George's dark eyes piercing his own, lustful and deep. He gets lost in them so easily.  
Dream attaches himself to George's lips again, breathing heavily with each time they connect. He slowly brings them down to the bottom of the shower, pressing George gently against the tiled floor.

He hovers over him, leaning down to kiss him again, biting his lip roughly before cupping his face with his hands, putting his weight on his forearms.  
George arched his back, leaning back up into the kiss, pressing his hips into Dream's, causing him to let out a breathy moan.

George's legs shuffled underneath Dreams weight as he kissed him harder, not letting him breath, water pouring down Dream's back, cascading down his neck and chest.  
He pulled away for one second, moving his lips towards George's ear.

"Turn over." He whispered, causing George to shiver, Dream getting up a bit so George could do what he asked.

George laid his hands out in front of him, pressing his forearms next to eachother in front of his face so he could balance himself.

He pushed himself back towards Dream, causing him to growl in response, grabbing his hips and pushing them forward, causing George's head to press against his forearms, resulting in him letting out a small moan.  
He grabbed the back of George's thigh, scratching it and gripping it hard enough to leave bruises, getting a whine out of George.

"S-stop fucking teasing me... y-you asshole-" George hissed, clenching his fists as his head rested on his arms.

Dream didn't hesitate, pulling one of George's legs out to spread him further before running his fingers under the water.  
He leaned over George, breathing heavily as he pressed his fingers in, each one causing George to moan and gasp louder.

Dream tangled a hand in his hair, gripping his scalp.  
George gasped again, this time more high pitched.

"Do you want him to- h-" He stopped as Dream pressed his fingers farther in.

"H-hear us-" He cut himself off with a long moan, cringing and biting his forearm to muffle his noises.

Dream stretched his fingers, George letting out a breathy moan that was muffled by his arm.  
"F-fuck-" George cursed under his breath, seeing stars even though they were barely even started.

They were both hard already, which increased their want for eachother.

Dream, wanting to fuck George senseless until he couldn't even speak anymore, and George, wanting to succumb to whatever Dream did to him.

He leaned further, his fingers still inside George, subtly moving in and out as he lowered his head towards George's face.  
"You have... two... choices." Dream growled.

George gulped, gasping as Dream pressed his fingers in roughly again, keep them there.

He pressed his lips against George's ear.

"I either let you.. scream as loud as you want, but you can't cum unless.. I let you, or you keep quiet- and you can.. cum when you're ready."  
George glanced up at him, a low whine coming from his throat.

"I-" He screwed his eyes shut as Dream moved his fingers again.

As much as he wanted to cum on his own accord- he wanted to please Dream more.

He'd get rewarded that way.  
George let out a loud moan, as Dream spread his fingers again, hearing a satisfied hum above him.

"That's my baby." George could tell he had a smile on his face.

He finally pulled his fingers out, chuckling before placing his hand on George's hips.

He positioned himself before pressing George's hips back a bit.  
George whined again, propping himself up.

"J-just-.." He breathed.

"Fuck me-" He practically screamed as he pushed his own hips back onto Dream's dick, Dream letting out a long, low moan.  
Dreams hands dug into his hips, breathing heavily as he began to slowly thrust into George.

With each thrust, George's moans kept getting louder and breathier.

"Dr-dream!" He gasped as Dream thrust in all the way.  
He chuckled before thrusting out and in, George moaning into his arm.

"Let me.. hear you." He growled. "I can't even see your- pretty expressions.. I want to hear you.."

"F-fli- mhn- flip me then-" He arched his back, pushing his hips farther down, letting out another moan.  
Dream pulled out, grabbing George and turning him with one solid movement, causing him to gasp, grabbing his leg and gripping it with enough force to bruise it before thrusting back into him, staring at him now that he could see his face.

George leaned his head back away from the water so he could breathe, his hands above his head.  
"D-dream-" He moaned. "D-" He screwed his eyes shut, trying to breath properly. His voice was beginning to sound raspy.

"Not yet." Dream barked, beginning to moan slightly with every thrust.

He picked up his pace, still digging his fingers into George's thighs.  
Dream closed his eyes, tightening his grip as he sped up, his thrusts becoming more erratic by the second.

His mind raced. George being underneath him. His sounds. Him screaming his name. The water hitting the both of them. The scorching heat of the shower.  
The boiling feeling in his stomach finally spilled over.

He let out a loud moan thrusting in as far as he could before cumming, George screaming as he came after Dream.  
Dream thrusted a few more times before pulling out, letting the water wash them before George got up shakily and sat up against the wall of the shower.

He leaned against Dream, still trying to catch his breath.

George let the water run down him, attempting to clean himself the best he could, finally sitting back again into Dreams arms.  
They couldn't speak for awhile, just sitting there as the water ran, finally turning cold before Dream turned it off.

Dream stood up shakily- his legs threatening to give out.

He grabbed the towels from cabinet in the bathroom, wrapping one around himself before taking the rest back to the shower.  
Dream leaned down, pressing the towel around him before George grabbed his neck and shoulder, letting himself get wrapped up in the towel.

Dream dried his own hair before running a towel through George's, dropping it on the ground to clean up later as he opened the door, George laying in his arms bridal style as he took him to their room.  
He laid him down, taking the towels off before throwing them in the bathroom, shutting off everything in there before finally retreating back to their room.

He crawled into the covers with George, George clinging to him lazily as he fell asleep almost instantly.  
"I fucking love you..." Dream mumbled into his hair, pulling him closer as he fell asleep.


End file.
